Dragon Tamer
by Whurmy
Summary: Smuttt. A little ficlet about two OCs who will be making their true appearance in a future fic. :3 Aubree/Alexis


**Author's Note: Ahhhaaaa... Yo. So. Demena, while it will always be my OTP, is dying off. :C And as weird of a transition it is to go from Disney girls to Pokemon, anyone who knows me understands how much I love both. :P I've been dying to write a story about original characters, and on top of that, without cable, my ship choices have been awfully limited. XD**

**Anyways! Aubree and Alexis will be making an appearance on a fic in the works right now. Yes, they are Pokemon Trainers. Yes, they are indeed lesbians. I don't expect my Demena readers to read this fic or the long story that is being written, but I am hoping to gain some new readers who will be interested in the direction I'm going. :)**

**Enjoy! :3 Also. Smut.**

* * *

"I have had enough of the Dragon Tamers in this region!" Aubree screamed, stomping her way into the tent, her travel partner trailing behind her with a smirk in place. "You're all so damned arrogant! I have battled hundreds of trainers, I have challenged the Elite Four, I have _annihilated_ Lance the Dragon _Master_, I am not some weak, helpless trainer!"

"I didn't say you were."

"You didn't have to _say_ it, Alexis! You act like it, in everything you do! You insist on walking ahead of me, if there's a wild Pokemon in the area you pull me back like I'm going to run right up to it or something. You won't even let me go into the forest without one of _your_ Pokemon!"

"Maybe I just want to make sure you don't get hurt, Aubree." Alexis offered, watching Aubree unroll her sleeping back furiously, still smiling.

"Maybe I don't need the help, Alexis." Aubree snapped, standing up to toss her belt next to her sleeping bag and beginning to unbutton her jeans. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, okay?"

"Okay."

"I do not need you to hold my hand every step of the way." Her rant continued as she tugged the hem of her shirt out of her jeans. "As a matter of fact, I don't need you to hold my hand at all! I do not need your help one bit. Just because I choose to travel with you does not mean I need you." She growled, raising her shirt up over her head.

"Okay." Alexis sang, standing up to take off her vest.

"Alexis!"

"Yes?"

"I'm stuck."

Alexis looked up from the buttons of her jeans, taking in the sight of Aubree standing in jeans and bra, head still stuck in her shirt, fabric twisted around her wrists, caught on her bracelets. Alexis didn't even attempt to hold in her laughter.

"This is not funny!" Aubree screamed through her black tank top, her cheeks heating up inside. "Help me, damn it!"

"Only if you ask nicely."

"Alexis!"

The blue haired girl laughed still, taking her time to approach the other girl, letting her eyes roam.

"That's not nice. And I didn't hear a please."

"Are you being serious right now?" The brunette growled, struggling to free her wrists but only managing to make the situation worse. How did she even manage to do this without sleeves?

"I am." Alexis said, finally coming up behind the other girl, putting her hands over the hem of the girl's jeans. Aubree tensed up, the temperature inside her shirt soaring.

"Please." She said, trying to keep her voice flat rather than the quivering wreck that it was.

"Please, what?" Alexis cooed, leaning in so her lips was near where she assumed Aubree's ear was.

"Please, Lex." Aubree said quietly, the heat inside the black shirt becoming unbearable.

"Get on your knees." Aubree hesitated, but realizing the other girl probably needed to reach, lowered to her knees. "Good girl." Aubree shuddered, goosebumps erupting over her exposed skin. Alexis worked at the material and untangling it from around her spiked bracelet, finally getting it free. Aubree went to finish pulling the shirt off herself, but Alexis' fingers wrapped around her wrist, stilling her.

"...Lex."

"I didn't say you could move."

"Lex, come on." Aubree choked out, her mouth dry, her face too hot to handle.

"Shush." Alexis didn't wait for anything more. She released Aubree's hands and reached down to pull the tank top of the girl completely, tossing it in the corner of the tent. She allowed the other girl's hands to fall to her side, her lips quirking up in a smile as Aubree made no move to cover her chest. "Good girl. You're learning fast. Stand up."

Aubree did as she was told. She wanted to say she had no clue why she was listening to this arrogant, infuriating girl, but she had an idea.

Alexis slid her fingers through the empty belt loops of Aubree's khakis, her pinkies extending down so she held as much of the girl as possibly. She stepped forward and pulled back, pushing their bodies flush against each other and making Aubree jolt. Her right hand abandoned it's position to wander north, her fingers gliding over warm skin.

"God, no." Aubree hissed, her hand springing up to cover Alexis'. "That hurts. I'm really sensitive." She spilled out, her hand relaxing its grip as she took a deep breath. "You... You have to be firm. Or it hurts."

"Okay. I'm sorry, I'll be careful." Alexis soothed, leaning up to brush her lips along Aubree's shoulder. "Relax, baby." She couldn't help but melt when the girl used that tone of voice. Her thumb brushed the back of Alexis' hand before her hand dropped to her side. Alexis continued her journey, firmly, smoothing her palm up the girl's stomach, across her side and resting on her hips. Her left hand reached up, the nails scratching at the skin over Aubree's hip bone, making the girl whimper and goosebumps to erupt over her hip. "You like that, sweetheart?"

"God, yes." Aubree groaned, no longer caring about anything but where Alexis' hands were.

"Yeah, I bet..." Alexis licked her lips before pressing them to the dip between Aubree's shoulder and neck. "Take off your pants and lay down, your sleeping bag. Now."

Aubree only hesitated for a second before her fingers fumbled with the button and nearly ripped open the zipper. As she turned around, though, and caught Alexis' eye, she grew nervous. But the taller girl raised a single, perfectly angled eyebrow and Aubree lowered herself to the floor, her arms supporting her.

Alexis let her eyebrow fall back into place and smirked as she reached for the fasten of her jeans. Aubree's breath left her body completely as her hips shimmied out of the tight fitting jeans, her body bending so her hand could push the material off her calves.

"Fucking gorgeous." Aubree blurted out once Alexis straightened out, her face instantly flushing as she realized what she said. Alexis only smirked once again.

"Thank you, darling, but keep quiet. I'll let you talk later... Well, I shouldn't say _talk._" Aubree couldn't speak again if she wanted to.

Alexis raised her shirt slowly, watching the way Aubree's eyes took in every inch of skin she exposed. She was filled to the brim with confidence, and a little something else, as she let her shirt fall to the floor, loving the look on Aubree's face.

"Lay down, all the way." The brunette girl didn't want to look away, didn't want to do what she said, but her body lay flat on the material, her hands resting on her stomach. Alexis approached slowly, letting her own eyes rake over Aubree's body before she lowered herself over the other girl, straddling her hips. She let her nails trail down Aubree's arms until she reached her hands, bringing them up above the girl's head and holding them there with her left hand as her right slid down her side, index finger dipping into the hem of her underwear.

"Fuck..." Aubree muttered under her breath, fighting the urge to buck her hips, because there was no way Alexis _wouldn't_ feel that, or let her get away with it. Alexis was the one in control, completely in control. Aubree loved it and couldn't stand it.

"What did I tell you about talking?" Aubree opened her eyes, not having realized she'd closed them, and looked up at the girl as she brought her bottom lip between her teeth. "You can moan, you can whimper, eventually I'll even let you beg." Aubree couldn't help the small movement in her hips. "But right now, shut up." Aubree nodded and Alexis' face relaxed again, a cocky smile forming. "I felt that, by the way."

She was going to come undone.

"Keep your hands right here. If they move, I'm not afraid to smack you." It wasn't exactly a turn off, but it wasn't quite what Aubree desired at the moment, so she didn't move a muscle as Alexis took her hands away, raking her nails down the sensitive skin along the inside of her forearms, making her way to her chest and pushing her palms up against the padding of Aubree's bra. Her eyes slammed shut and she groaned, her nipples standing strong against the pressure. Even with the padding, she was sure Alexis could feel where they were.

The dominant girl dipped her head down, the tips of her long blue hair tickling Aubree's skin as she hovered over Aubree's face. She opened her eyes again, letting gray orbs delve into her soul, unearthing her every desperate desire, her every turn on, every single sensitive spot on her body. Alexis was going to take full advantage of her, and Aubree didn't mind one bit.

Alexis wet her lips and moved down, placing small kisses on her partner's neck, causing her to shift her hips. Alexis squeezed the girl's breasts, causing the her throat to vibrate with a moan and the movements to stop.

"Good girl..." She cooed, transitioning into open mouth kisses, letting her tongue soothe the sensitive skin that her teeth nipped at. She hunched her back as she brought one knee up and used it to separate Aubree's legs, finally settling against her soaked panties. Aubree gasped, fighting to keep her hips still against the pressure and doing a horrible job. Alexis let it slide. She was enjoying this too much. She made her way up to the brunette's jaw, her teeth grazing the soft skin all the way to her chin before coming up and nipping at her lips.

Aubree whimpered, submitting, and Alexis dived in. Her tongue took control the second it entered her mouth, marking it's territory as it explored, claiming every part of her mouth it touched. Alexis pulled the other girl's tongue into her mouth, letting her teeth graze it before she sucked, bringing a full moan out of Aubree's throat. She released the girl and that same cocky smile that pissed Aubree off earlier nearly made her orgasm now.

"You are such a good girl." Alexis purred, her hands kneading at Aubree's breasts. She let the girl tilt her head back and close her eyes. "Such a good, good girl. I almost want to reward you." Aubree's whole body tensed up and she whimpered, biting her lip. "You want that?"

"Yes, please."

"Please, what?" Aubree opened her nearly black eyes and locked with the taller girl's, another small noise making it's way past her lips.

"Please, Lexi." She begged, _begged. _Alexis grinned, moving her hands down and raking her nails over Aubree's stomach. The girl opened her mouth with a deep moan and Alexis dipped her head down, her teeth tugging at her exposed lower lip. Alexis pushed her knee in time with her nipping, letting the girl buck her hips, too wrapped up in all the noises she was making to care. She was wet and aching with need, she'd had enough with the teasing.

Well, almost. Her knee pulled away as she shifted her body, preparing to travel south.

"You can touch me now, pet." Aubree didn't need told twice as her hands flew to Alexis' neck and shoulder, her nails finding purchase as her body tried to control itself. Alexis wasn't about to allow that, though. She kissed her way down Aubree's neck, pulling Aubree into a sitting position just long enough to remove her bra before she shoved her back down, her lips reattaching to her skin. She took her time giving the girl a hickey on her left breast flicking her tongue over her nipple, making Aubree's back arch and her legs press together.

"You're fucking killing me." Alexis just smirked against her skin, told her to shut up, and continued her journey south. Aubree didn't dare speak again, not willing to risk stopping whatever was happening. Alexis licked her way down Aubree's stomach, leaving teeth marks at the loose skin around her bellybutton, before withdrawing competely. Her hands smoothed over Aubree's thighs as she watched the girl's face. Both of them were breathing rapidly, but Alexis was much more in control of her body than Aubree was, the latter of the two nearly shaking with anticipation.

"Take them off." Alexis commanded, snapping the elastic of Aubree's panties against her skin. She obeyed without a second thought, keeping her eyes locked with Alexis' as she raised her hips off the floor and slid them down to her knees, letting the other girl nearly rip them off of her. Alexis didn't glorify the removal of her underwear, tearing them off so she could shove Aubree down again, towering over the other girl as she admired her body. "You can speak now. Only 'Mistress' or 'Lexi'. Or some creative combination of the two. Got it?" Aubree shuddered.

"Yes."

"Yes, what?" Aubree swallowed hard and wet her lips.

"Yes, Mistress."

"Good girl." Alexis purred, pulling Aubree's knees up and scratching at her legs. "You're allowed to close your eyes. I don't expect you to follow many rules at this point, sweetheart. You're a wreck." Aubree only whimpered in response. She knew. She could feel how wet she was.

Aubree tipped her head back as she felt Alexis' hands travel between her spread thighs, the other girl's body lowering to the ground, getting into position. Aubree couldn't watch or she knew she'd come before the girl's tongue came anywhere near her clit. And God, she wanted it all over her.

It wasn't long before she got what she wished for. Alexis flicked her tongue over her clit before Aubree could even revel in the girl's heat over her own.

"Fuck..." She hissed, fighting to keep her hips still. Alexis' palms flattened over her hips, pinning her in place while she had her way with her. Her tongue returned, dancing around her clit, lapping up the wetness that she was covered in. Aubree's voice was a string of moans, getting higher and higher the more friction she was given. Her juices pooled at her entrance and Alexis's right hand made it's way down from her hips, rubbing her lips before her fingertips tested the waters, spreading the slick lubrication and preparing her. She didn't know how much longer she could wait.

Alexis didn't make her wait too long, thankfully, before she slid two fingers into her, making her curse aloud. It was practically a scream and it drove Alexis crazy. She needed to hear it again. Slowly, she pumped her fingers in and out, ending each _in_ with a hard thrust and starting each _out_ with a curl of her fingers. Her hand was totally soaked as her fingers massaged the inside of Aubree's center, rubbing against her G spot perfectly. She hardly had time to build up speed before she could feel the girl's walls tightening around her. With a few demanding screams, Alexis found that speed didn't matter near as much as force and she pounded her fingers into the girl as she sucked on her clit, the in sync pressures driving the girl over the edge, violently.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, Lexi, harder, harder. God _yes, yes!_" The rest was a string of jumbled curse words and screams as Aubree's body rocked against Alexis' mouth, waves of pleasure rolling through her body, her walls tightening around Alexis' fingers so much that she couldn't move her hand inside the girl anymore, only pet the deepest curve of her body. Her hips gyrated, her body screaming with pleasure as her clit became too sensitive and she hands had to pull Alexis away. Alexis kept her fingers buried inside the girl as her body slid up and her come soaked lips pressed against the other girl's. She didn't kiss her long, feeling her chest heaving against her own, she let the girl breathe in quick pants, swallowing to wet her dry throat.

Alexis pushed away her own arousal and took her time to watch Aubree. The girl's flushed cheeks, messed up hair and swollen lower lip both made her throb between her legs and her heart flutter against her rib cage.

"You are absolutely beautiful." She whispered, giving her a lingering kiss on her cheek. Aubree chuckled dryly, her arms reaching up to wrap around Alexis' neck and hold her close. "And you're all mine." Alexis claimed, rubbing her palms over the girl's inner thighs.

"All yours." Aubree echoed, promised.

"Good girl. Now..." She nipped at Aubree's tongue, earning a gasp and small moan as she suckled on it. "I hope you didn't think you'd get to rest before pleasing me, pet." Aubree's eyes opened, her irises still dark, and she licked her lips.

"I was hoping not." Alexis hummed, giving her a quick peck as she reached over to her sleeping bag. "You're gonna need another pillow." She didn't have to tell the girl to sit up and smiled, giving her another kiss as a reward and lowering Aubree's head onto the pillow. "You are not allowed to use your hands. You will not bite. I like it, but we'll get into that later." Aubree swallowed hard, nodding her head. "You will lick me clean once I calm down. Understood?"

"Yes, Mistress."

Without another word, Alexis crawled up, settling her center over the other girl's face, nearly dripping wet. Aubree didn't let a drop escape. Immediately, her tongue reached up, collecting the flavorful juices at her Mistress's entrance before flicking over her clit. The first touches sent shockwaves through Alexis' body, her hips rocking just enough to get more friction. Aubree cautiously raked her nails over her Mistress's ass, earning a shiver, and Aubree took a gamble, raking her nails over the skin as she sucked hard on her clit.

"Fuck..." Alexis moaned, her voice deep as she reached down and tangled her fingers in Aubree's hair. "God, you're such a good girl. Don't stop." Aubree wouldn't dream of it. She tasted far too good. She continued on, regulating between flicking her tongue over the girl's clit in fast succession and sucking hard as she scratched at her backside. Just as her tongue started getting tired, her Mistress dug her fingernails into her hair and rocked her hips, her moans hitting notes that Aubree didn't even know existed as she came over her, her clit throbbing and pulsing against Aubree's tongue as she was rewarded.

When Alexis' moans turned to high pitched whimpers, Aubree knew it was time for her next job as she lapped up the juices, reveling at the taste as she cleaned up her Mistress. When she was sure that Alexis was fully taken care of, she let her head rest back against the pillows, her hands roaming over the scratches on the other girl's ass. Alexis was still panting as she came down. She finally pulled herself away and lay next to her partner, both of them breathing heavily as Aubree ran her hand up and down Alexis' arm.

Finally, Alexis got enough oxygen back to her brain to function and pulled her own sleeping bag over, zipping them together and pulling Aubree in with her. She kissed her soundly, both of them too tired to let their tongues have a say and pulled the girl close to her, her fingertips roaming across her back. The sun had set long enough to give their tent a soft glow as they started drifting off.

"Goodnight, Lexi." Aubree sighed, pushing her body closer for warmth.

"Goodnight, pet." Alexis purred, kissing the top of her head and weaving their legs together. They fell asleep, totally satisfied in every aspect, as the sun set.


End file.
